Shijo Terumitsu
Apperiance: Terumitsu is very short for a boy of his age, standing only five foot tall at the age of 15. His overall build is very thin, as if he has never lifted anything heavy. His hair is blond, and cut short in the front and gets longer in the back, and is kept pulled back. His eyes are a rare true grey color, that look alot like a wolf's eyes. He is dress in a sudo-midevil, european style wearing a white Tunic that ties up the front with a pair of simple loose fitting pants. Around his waist is a plain brown, leather belt. On his feet are simple black leather boots. Over all of this is a roayal blue hooded cloak, with an ornate pewter clasp at the neck to keep it closed. Held in his right hand is a natural wood staff that is as tall as he is. Set in the top of it is a clear crystal. Background: Terumitsu was born in Europe, into an occult family that used their great spiritual powers to empower their magical arts. From the time he was old enough till his tenth birthday, Terumitsu studied and practiced spells and incantations of all sorts. Even from an early age, Terumitsu was gifted at spell casting. He quickly mastered the basic elements, learning to use them for both offensive and defensife means. It was also discovered that Terumitsu had a natural gift for the healing arts as well. At the age of ten, Terumitsu's parents set him abroad to Japan to study from a distant relative who could help him improve and grow stronger in the magical arts. Arriving in Karakura Town, Terumitsu had always been considered a gaigin, or Outsider. He spent the last five years to him-self mostly. Just focusing on his studies. Though he was aware of the spiritual world, Terumitsu tried to interfere as little as posible, so he would go unnoticed till he was finished learning all he could. Though in light of reacent events, waiting is something he can nolonger do. Personality: Terumitsu, while not a physicaly imposing person, still wields great power. He focuses on the powers of mind and spirit over those of the body, makeing him no more stronger physicaly then that of any other human. He is a boy who acts with honor and curage in all things that he does. He is very loyal to those he calls friends. His small sature leads his foes to underestimate him at times which he uses to his advantage. Though when it comes to things outside of magic, he is unfortunaly cursed with bad luck, always haveing mundain thing fail on him at the worst posible times. Powers and Abilities: Weapon: His current weapon is his 'Wizard's Staff', a weapon unique to him. This is a staff as tall as Terumitsu is, carved out of Elder wood. Set in it's top is a clear crystal that glows differently with each spell that is cast. Known Spells: Terumitsu currently knows several spells. His primary attack spells are currently a Fire spell and an Ice spell. Each spell allows Terumitsu to control or create those elements. His current defenses consist of the ability to summon a clear barrier that compleatly surrounds him. This provides him with a limited, though usefull defense. He currently also knows a spell that allows him to fly and or levitate, as well as a spell that allows him to heal him-self and others. Category:Character Page